Nacida bajo la estrella de Merlín
by Ailad
Summary: A sus 15 años, Carlota, es una chica de pueblo a quien la vida no le pinta un arcoiris, pero pronto descubrirá que está marcada como la poseedora de una magía ilimitada y aunque nunca ha tenido indicio alguno de ello, esto no le es nada bueno. Post DH.


**¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo ya estoy de regreso, con una nueva historia que espero y les guste. Esta vez he creado un nuevo personaje que será la protagonista, espero y eso no les moleste. He situado la historia despues de las reliquias de la Muerte, entre otras cosas, así que si tienen dudas haganmelas saber por medio de un Review y yo con gusto se las contestare.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y no pretendo nada que no séa matar mi ocio con esta historia.**

* * *

**La carta.**

La toalla se mojó con las gotas que escurrían de su ropa. Se sentó sobre ella, y la tela aún seca se mojó. Se tendió bajo el sol poniente y cerró los ojos cuando los rayos le cayeron encima, los cerró fuertemente hasta que estuvo con las piernas flexionadas y luego los abrió. La luz del sol aminoró. Entonces suspiró, la carne de gallina ya no era tan de gallina por que el frío se le estaba pasando. El rió estaba quieto, no muy lejos de ella el agua chapoteaba contra unas ramas y la orilla cubierta de piedra. Se escuchaba el trinó de los pájaros y las cigarras. Estaba muy lejos de los sonidos del _mundo_, como decía Carlota. El _mundo _era lo que estaba a dos kilómetros tras ella, el pueblo de Oro, su pueblo. Pero en el río el _mundo_ no existía, sólo existía ella, ella y la magia, la que albergaba su corazón. Miró el cielo azul celeste y las nubes incorpóreas flotando en él. Cerró los ojos de nuevo pensando en lo afortunada que era de estar ahí. Escuchó un nuevo chapoteó, más cerca. Como resorte se sentó y se asomó hacía el agua. El barranco no era muy alto y bajaba rápidamente, así que podía ver a la perfección lo que pasaba abajo. Era un pez, un robalo, que brincaba en el agua y creaba aros a su alrededor, pero también había algo más. Algo que se desdibujaba por el movimiento del agua. El robalo dio un brinco más y se sumergió. Carlota fijó la vista, ese algo no estaba en el agua, estaba en el cielo y se parecía a una…

Pero cuando alzó la vista sólo miró las nubes y nada más. Se tendió de nuevo sobre la toalla extendida sobre la hierba, extrañada. Ella había visto una de esas aves antes, hace mucho tiempo, si al menos contaba con que la había visto, por que no las conocía muy bien, sólo en libros y bastante caricaturescas. Lo que se preguntaba era la probabilidad de que salieran de día. ¡Pero claro! Sí de día también están vivas. _Anda viva_, se reclamó. Cerró los ojos al cielo y permaneció un momento así, concentrada en su respiración y en el calor que le picaba en las piernas desnudas. Al principio no lo notó, pero luego vio una sombra, si se puede decir así por que tenía los ojos cerrados. Una sombra en aquel rojo en que se transforma la luz del sol cuando los parpados se cierran. La vio por tercera vez y abrió los ojos. El ave estaba volando en círculos, allá arriba, sobre ella, como un ave de carroña, pero no era un ave de carroña, ahora estaba segura, eso era una lechuza. Dios, estaba fascinada, ¡Era una lechuza! Y a pleno día. Carlota se sorprendió más cuando la vio bajar y posarse en la rama de un árbol, muy cerca de ella. Podía verla con toda claridad, y la lechuza a ella. Por que eso era lo que hacía. El ave ululó, un ruido bajo y misterioso. Clavó sus amarillos ojos en ella y aleteó con sus pardas alas hasta la hierba. Carlota comenzó a sentarse lentamente sobre la toalla, no quería asustarla y que saliera volando, pero al contrario, la lechuza se acercó más a ella y a menos de un metro se quedó quieta. Mirándola fijamente. Carlota se puso nerviosa y no sabía por que, parecía que esperaba que hiciera algo. Por fin su curiosidad ganó y acercó una mano hacía la lechuza, el ave ululó ofendida cuando intentó acariciar sus plumas, pero se acercó tercamente a ella y comenzó a picotearle la tela del short.

- ¡Oh, ¿Qué?!

La lechuza estaba ululando otra vez. Ella no tenía nada que darle de comer, ¡Que se fuera a cazar! Y de noche. Entonces vio que tenía algo atado a la pata, seguramente le molestaba y quería que se lo quitase por que no podía ella. Carlota tomó su pata y la lechuza se quedó quieta. Bueno al menos no opondría resistencia. Desató con cuidado un pequeño paquetito negro, una vez que lo hizo la lechuza volvió a ulular. Quizás diciendo gracias y luego se lanzó al vuelo perdiéndose entre las nubes. Carlota se quedó más extrañada por esa situación. Vaya cosas de la vida. ¡Vaya cosas de la vida! Adentro del paquetito venía una carta, ¡Y tenía su nombre! Sí, decía:

Carlota Cosley

Oro, Escocia.

Noviembre #120

Esa era su dirección y su nombre, bueno su apellido estaba equivocado por que ella se apellidaba Doyle, pero ¿Qué tanto iba de Doyle a Cosley? Sonaban casi igual. Tenía una carta con su nombre, se la había traído una lechuza, por que eso tenía que ser. ¿Era una casualidad que la lechuza tuviera atada una carta que tenía precisamente su nombre? La carta tenía que ser de ella o, más bien dicho, para ella. Ese pensamiento la estremeció, estuvo a punto de aventar el sobre. Pero no lo hizo, sería cobarde, una miedosa, y todo podía ser Carlota, menos una miedosa. Decidió mejor no abrirla, la idea de encontrarse con algo desagradable no le gustaba, y eso no era ser miedosa, no claro que no. Se puso de pie y dobló la toalla en cuatro partes, luego caminó hacia la pendiente del barranco, sacó ropa seca de su mochila, se desvistió y vistió. Acomodó la ropa casi seca en la mochila y la toalla también, y metió la carta en uno de sus bolsillos. Tal vez más tarde la abriera. Emprendió el camino de regreso con un gusto amargo, pero cuando escuchó los ruidos del _mundo_ esa sensación desapareció. Como el coco cuando mamá enciende la luz. El sol estaba casi por esconderse entre las montañas cuando llegó a la casa.

- Te has tardado demasiado esta vez, Carlota.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta, abuela. – Se disculpó. La voz cansada de su abuela siempre la hacía sentir culpable de todo, aunque no lo fuera. Ella solamente la quería mucho, sus abuelos era lo único que tenía.

- ¿Pescaste algo? – Preguntó su abuelo.

- Abuelito ya sabes que no voy a pescar, no me gusta eso.

- ¿Por qué no? Pasas mucho tiempo en el río. – Dijo su abuelo. Carlota rodó los ojos.

- Ella sólo va a nadar, Frank, ya lo sabes. – Dijo la abuela.

- Pues tal vez debería enseñarle a hacerlo. – Dijo Frank y las arrugas de su rostro se acentuaron al sonreír. – Un día de estos me iré contigo.

- Tú no iras a ningún lado si no tomas antes tus píldoras. – Riñó la abuela. Carlota rió.

- Y tú no olvides las tuyas, recuerda que eres tú la que…

Carlota subió las escaleras hasta su recamara. Dejó la húmeda mochila sobre la silla de madera junto a la puerta y se tiró en la cama. Su abuela no tardaría en llamarla para que fuera a hacer las entregas de la cena. Entonces tendría que bajar y atravesar el pueblo para entregarles a los mineros su cena de cada día. Si bien le iba, al regreso aumentaría la velocidad de la bicicleta ya sin peso. Ya se imaginaba sobre ella, atravesando calles a una velocidad enorme, claro si tuviera una motocicleta sería súper fabuloso, pero su abuela se negaba a la idea, ella y los gastos. Ahí estaba, ella, Carlota sobre su nueva y flamante motocicleta negra, sólo que nadie sabe que es ella. Estaba a punto de iniciar la competencia de motociclistas calificados que se realizaba en Oro, por que Oro tenía lomas empinadas y grandes terrenos y eso les gustaba a los motociclistas. Tierra para los todo terreno. Era un evento importante, súper importante, sobre todo hablando de Oro, dónde nunca pasaba nada. ¡Y arrancan! Carlota acelera y las llantas lanzan el lodo hacía atrás. Siente las vibraciones al pasar por las rocas, pero no se detiene ni pierde equilibrio. El aire zumba en sus oídos, bajo su casco. Aumenta la velocidad y hace brincar la moto hasta llegar a bajo, aun tiene que alcanzar a dos contrincantes y no dejarse alcanzar. Casi derrapa en una curva, mira la tierra pasar cerca a su hombro sin miedo y de un tirón se estabiliza. Uno de los dos competidores se ha barrido en ella. Ahora sólo queda uno y Carlota creé no alcanzarlo, pero lo hace. ¡Y gana! ¡Ha ganado! Estando en la meta se quita el casco. Todo el pueblo clama su nombre.

- ¡Carlota! ¡Carlota! ¡CARLOTA!

Sí, Carlota la campeona, Carlota la… abuelita.

- ¡Ya voy! – Gritó Carlota al darse cuenta de los gritos de su abuela. Saltó de la cama y agarró el casco de la repisa. Otra vez soñando despierta, a su edad aun tenía una imaginación muy vívida y le ocasionaba muchos problemas. Bajó la escalera, su abuela ya estaba embolsando los platillos.

- Ten mucho cuidado y ve despacio para que no se te vaya a caer nada.

- No, sí abuela. Está bien.

- Pues ahora ve y no te vayas a tardar mucho al regresar. No te metas en problemas. – Pidió su abuela.

¿Acaso le conocía algo? Carlota emitió un sonidito con los labios apretados. Montó la bicicleta y salió a la calle. Como se había imaginado los encargos pesaban mucho en la sesta trasera. Para cuando llegara a la mina estaría sudando a mares. Se irguió sobre el pedal y pedaleó más duro. Lo bueno es que ya era de noche.

Pasó por la plaza y miró que había una especie de festival, se escuchaba música y risas. Oro era muy tranquilo, extremadamente aburrido. Ahí sólo los chismorreos y los accidentes de mina marcaban historia. Carlota nunca estaba enterada de las andanzas de los demás, a ella no le interesaban los chismes, tampoco era que tuviera quien se los contara, si de uno se enteraba generalmente era por las amigas de su abuela que de chicas de su edad.

- Pesadas. – Dijo en voz alta, total, nadie la podía escuchar.

Dejó la plaza atrás, unas cuantas cuadras más y saldría del pueblo rumbo a la mina. Eso tampoco era de su incumbencia, a ella nunca le había tocado presenciar un accidente de mina. Del último hacía veinte años, tres años antes de que ella naciera, así que no había visto ningún cuerpo ensangrentado, que no fuera el suyo, si contaba la vez que ella sola se había internado por uno de los tantos túneles de la mina y casi terminaba aplastada por un carro de carga salido del riel. Una herida en la pierna era lo único que había sacado de eso y tenía por recuerdo la cicatriz. Una más de las tantas.

Tuvo que disminuir la velocidad al salir del pueblo y tomar una vía pedregosa. En el camino revisó cuatro veces los platillos para estar segura de que la comida estaba bien. Por fin llegó a la entrada de la mina. Los trabajadores ya estaban charlando, apilados, esperando la cena, después de cuatro horas de trabajo. Carlota se estacionó muy cerca, ya sudando, y comenzó a repartir. No tardó más de veinte minutos en eso y montó de regreso al pueblo. Ahora sí que iba más rápido, el aire agitaba su cabello, en unos minutos ya estaba en el pueblo. Pedaleó más fuerte por la calle. La plaza se veía más iluminada y estaba más ruidosa. Miró una sombra atravesarse y Carlota tuvo que frenar estrepitosamente. Se barrió y una llanta de la bicicleta le cayó en las piernas. Ahora estaba en el suelo y escuchaba risas.

- ¿Oye estas bien? – Le preguntó una voz varonil.

Hubo más risas. Carlota abrió los ojos, miró a un chico de cabello castaño. Enrojeció al momento, ¡Eso si que era el colmo! ¡El colmo!

- Deberías de fijarte por donde vas. – Dijo una voz socarrona.

El chico reprendió a la chica de vestido verde. Las demás rieron, ella sólo se exasperó.

- Te pregunte que si estas bien. – Dijo el chico.

- Vamos, déjala Marcos. – Chilló la chica, reclamando atención. Las chicas del fondo volvieron a reír.

Ya era suficiente, Marcos le tendió la mano, pero Carlota empujó la llanta y se puso de pie. El chico se encogió de hombros. Las chicas del fondo comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la plaza, aun riendo.

- ¿Ya ves? Vámonos ya.

- Sí Vanesa. – Dijo Marcos.

- Y péinate. – Vanesa sonrió hipócrita a Carlota, entrelazó su brazo con el de Marcos y se alejaron.

Carlota bufó furiosa. Esa tipa le desagradaba horrores y le desagradaba más por que salía con Marcos. Se trepó otra vez y procuró tener cuidado, no quería otro viaje al suelo.

- Marcos, Marcos, Marcos. ¡Huy! ¡Odiosas!

Vanesa y sus amigas siempre se reían de ella. Vanesa y las demás siempre se metían con ella, Vanesa y las otras no eran como ella. Vanesa era la perfecta, la encantadora, la educada y Carlota era la curiosa. Un esperpento, comparada a las demás. Muchas veces había pensado que ella no pertenecía allí, que nunca podía ser como ellas y la verdad es que no lo deseaba. Ella no era como Vanesa y las demás simplemente por que así estaba bien, aunque se rieran de ella y la llamaran marimacha.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó su abuela cuando entró rumbo a la escalera.

- Bien. – Dijo Carlota. – Buenas noches abuela, estoy cansada. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿No vas a cenar?

- No tengo hambre.

- Al menos toma una galleta y el chocolate. – Carlota tomó el chocolate y la galleta. - Que duermas bien.

- Tu también.

Su abuela le dio un beso y ella se lo regresó.

- Te quiero.

- Te quiero.

Carlota entró a su cuarto e intentó no azotar la puerta. Se sentó frente al espejo, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, aún estaba molesta. Lo peor de todo era que Marcos estaba ahí. Se sentía avergonzada. ¿Acaso nunca se fijaría en ella? Que va, pero claro que no. Suspiró, estaba cansada y abrumada. Se desvistió y se puso el pijama.

En el bolsillo seguía la carta. Carlota la sacó y la miró durante largo rato. Decidiendo abrirla o no. Pensó otra vez en la curiosa lechuza y se estremeció. ¿Acaso alguien la estaba buscando? Su mirada se fue inconscientemente a la mochila. ¡Rayos! Se había olvidado de sacar la toalla y la ropa para que se secara. Si su abuela la veía ahí sobre la silla la regañaría. Se puso de pie y vació la mochila. Bajó despacio la escalera sin hacer ruido. Sus abuelos dormían en la habitación de a lado. La casa ya estaba a oscuras, salió al patio. La luna se le antojó preciosa y la noche fresca. Tendió la ropa y arrojó la toalla sobre el tendedero justo en el momento en que una luz cayó sobre la casa. Carlota miró al cielo. Una lluvia de estrellas fue lo primero que pensó, luego fue algo horrible. Las luces del cielo cayeron sobre la casa y la luz iluminó la noche oscura. Las luces habían iniciado un fuego en el techo.

- ¡Abuela! – Gritó Carlota. Tenían que salir ahora mismo de la casa.

Otra banda de luces cayó sobre la casa. Una alcanzó una ventana y se coló dentro.

- ¡ABUELA!

Carlota enfiló por el pasto que comenzaba a incendiarse. La casa se estaba consumiendo. Sintió gran desesperación, estaba siendo tan rápido. Ojala que no hubiera ya alcanzado su habitación. Seguramente el abuelo ya estaba intentando salir con la abuela. Pero si la iban a buscar a ella primero…

- ¡ABUELO!

Carlota pateó la puerta, la cocina estaba en llamas. La noche antes fresca ya era un infierno. La escalera estaba ardiendo, su corazón se partió, ¿Cómo podría subir por ella? Carlota vadeó las llamas, las lágrimas de su rostro se secaban al instante. ¡Por Dios tenía que sacarlos! ¿Cómo había comenzado aquello? ¿Qué lo había provocado? El humo no le dejaba respirar, estaba tosiendo, se ahogaba. Unas manos le cubrieron la boca y sintió algo fresco. Respiró una bocanada de aire, respiró vida. Sintió un jalón, se alejaba de las escaleras, entró en pánico.

- ¡NO ABUELITA! Mi abuelita.

Pero aquella persona no la soltaba, la estaba sacando de la casa.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡ABUELO! – Gritó y volvió a toser.

Esta vez el humo se le coló por la garganta. Los ojos le ardieron y le lagrimearon más. No supo que el sujeto la arrastró hasta el patio mientras ella pataleaba enérgicamente. Sintió las manos recorrerla. Su rostro, los brazos.

- ¡No!

- ¡Esta bien! – Gritó la persona, pero no le gritaba a ella.

Era hombre, a Carlota dejó de importarle todo. Estaba hipando. Abrió los ojos y miró al chico, rubio, sucio de hollín, pero tenía una cosa horrible alrededor de boca, una burbuja, y parecía un marciano. Carlota gritó otra vez.

- ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Estás bien! ¡Todo está bien! – Dijo el chico-marciano.

Nada estaba bien, nada. Sus abuelos estaban dentro de la casa que se consumía en llamas y ella estaba con un marciano. Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

- Quédate aquí no te muevas. – Le ordenó el chico-marciano.

Carlota miró al cielo y vio luces ir y venir. Rojas, verdes, azules y amarillas. Se puso de pie, todavía hipando, no se sentía bien, todo daba vueltas alrededor, ya no estaba en la realidad. Oyó un estruendo a su lado. Otro chico, ¡En una escoba!

- ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó. - ¿Recibiste la carta?

Carlota no le pudo contestar.

- ¿Te llegó una carta con una lechuza? – Volvió a preguntar. Carlota asintió. - ¿La leíste? – Carlota no contestó. - ¿Dónde está?

Carlota se cubrió el rostro con las manos sucias, había dejado la carta sobre la cama. Ya estaba quemada, como sus abuelos. Lloró otra vez.

- ¡Oye Potter! ¡Ven a ayudarme con esto! ¡Ella está bien! – Gritó el chico-marciano.

Potter se alejó de ella y escuchó un grito y otro estruendo. En otra escoba venían un chico y una chica, ella gritaba y siguió gritando.

- ¡Aguamenti! – Gritó al bajar y un chorro de agua salió de algo que tenía en la mano.

La misma palabra se escuchó en la boca de todos y más agua salió disparada hacía la casa. Carlota miró como ellos apagaban el fuego y la casa terminaba de consumirse. Su vida estaba destruida, en unos minutos el fuego la había hecho cenizas. No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que alguien más estuvo cerca de ella.

- ¿Oye estas bien? – Le preguntó la chica. Carlota trago saliva. Se tranquilizó.

- Sí. – Su voz sonó áspera.

- ¿Había alguien dentro? – Preguntó la chica castaña con preocupación. El corazón de Carlota se oprimió.

- Sí. Mis abuelos. – Gimió.

- ¡Oh lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! – La chica la abrazó.

- ¡Hay que salir de aquí antes de que los muggles lleguen! ¡Quiero que la duerman para llevárnosla!

Carlota abrió los ojos. Un hombre estaba hablando con los otros chicos. Se giró a verla.

- No. – Dijo Carlota. – No. Diles que no me duerman, no me iré con ellos. – Dijo a la chica.

- Tráela acá Hermione. – Gritó un chico de pelo rojo.

- Está bien, Ron. No la vamos a adormir.

- Pero Vince dijo… - Dijo el chico-marciano.

- ¡Ella no quiere Malfoy!

- Pero…

- ¡Nada! ¿Qué no la ves cómo está? – Dijo Hermione iracunda. Carlota estaba tras ella.

- Eso no le dolerá Hermione. – Dijo Ron.

- Será mejor si la llevamos así. – Dijo Harry.

Comenzaron una discusión. Carlota, que se sentía más dentro de sus cabales decidió salir de ahí y pedir ayuda. Cualquier cosa que irse con ellos, además… pero se detuvo en la puerta. Un hombre de pelo rojo estaba de pie, mirando la casa. Carlota lo miró, era como si no la hubiera notado, pero luego el hombre bajo su mirada hasta ella y la miró con sus ojos azules. Y él tenía una mirada de compasión tan tierna.

- Carlota. – Dijo el.

¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

- Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado… con tus abuelos.

Carlota sintió mucho coraje, ¡Ellos! ¡Tenían que ser ellos!

- Sé lo que estas pensando, pero no hemos sido nosotros quienes causaron esto. – Dijo tranquilamente. – No me he presentado, pero yo soy Arthur Weasley. Soy un mago y he venido por ti. La carta que recibiste explicaba todo, pero no la leíste.

Carlota trató de asimilar todo, las luces, el agua, todo era magia. Negó con la cabeza.

- No, creí que…

- No importa, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos.

- ¡No! – Gritó, las lágrimas se agolparon de nuevo en sus ojos. - ¡No me iré! ¡Mis abuelos están… están! ¡Yo tengo que…! - ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo decirle que no movería un pie de ahí?

- Está bien – Dijo. –, pero volveremos por ti. Hay muchas cosas que debes saber.

- Pero señor Weasley. – Adelantó Potter.

- Carlota tiene cosas que hacer antes de que pueda acompañarnos. Vámonos. – Dijo y se dirigió a la calle.

- Cuídate. – Dijo Hermione, que parecía preocupada por ella.

Ellos se disponían a montar las escobas, también el chico-marciano llamado Malfoy, que tenía una y que ya no tenía esa burbuja en la cara.

- Adiós. – Dijo Potter.

Todos dieron un fuerte golpe al piso con el pie, las escobas se elevaron. Hermione tiró un grito y desaparecieron en la espesura de la noche. Carlota se quedó de pie, mirando el cielo. La noche volvía a ser fresca. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que alguien del pueblo la encontrara en la puerta, llorando, sin poder explicar nada, creyendo que todo había sido una pesadilla...

* * *

**Bueno aquí está el primero, espero pronto terminar con los arreglos del segundo y subirlo. Espero sus respuestas y que sigan leyendo a Carlota.**

**Con la alegría de estar de regreso, besos.**

**Ailad.**


End file.
